Three Sides To Every Story
by TheRoyalRocks
Summary: A three sided riff between Jill Adam and Gordon... (Or JAG as I like to say) Random story, loosely based around some events in series 6, but more so just a random fic. Please rate and review and stick with it as anything can happen and go full circle ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Two Sided Triangle Introduction**

_**Jill**_

After arriving at the hospital I settled myself at my desk and began to open my post before commencing morning surgery.  
Test results, an invitation to a medical seminar, and then a brown envelope marked with the words private on for my attention. I opened the envelope and began to read its contents._  
'Dear Doctor Weatherill…  
Thank you for expressing an interest in the vacant Gynaecology post at Ashfordly General...'_  
I couldn't believe what I was reading on the piece of paper in front of me. I carried on reading, picking out significant words from the letter...  
_Senior position...Two days a week… interview… next Friday…  
_What was this? I sure as hell hadn't 'expressed an interest' in any job, and nor was I going to be attending its interview for a two-day-a-week job at Ashfordly.  
If I hadn't applied for it then I knew exactly who had.  
Adam.  
He was the only person that had mentioned it to me, merely to make me aware of the position. How dare he apply on my behalf? I was perfectly capable of applying for my own jobs. What was he doing? I was seething.  
I bolted from my seat and marched down the corridor to his office. Knocking to alert him I was outside, I didn't wait for a 'come in', as I turned the handle and entered.  
He was on the telephone and looked surprised as I wandered in and closed the door behind me, standing patiently with my arms crossed as I waited for the call to end.  
Adam seemed to conclude his call abruptly as he noted me watch over him.  
"Jill, what's the problem?" he seemed annoyed I had burst in to his office mid call.  
I waved the letter in front of him, letting it fall on to his desk, so he could gauge what I was on about.  
"When you mentioned this to me the other day, I didn't expect you to apply on my behalf…" I began as he read the letter. "I told you I was happy here, that the job wasn't for me, so why apply?"  
"Jill… I… I didn't apply." Came his stuttered reply, as he handed me back the letter.  
"Then who did?" I demanded, forcibly ripping the letter from his hand.  
Adam shifted in his seat. I could tell he knew more than he was letting on.  
"Well?" I pressed again, wanting an immediate answer from him.  
"It was…Gordon..." 

_**Gordon**__**  
**__**  
**_With morning surgery completed, I put my coat on ready to go grab some lunch, and as I wandered up the corridor I thought I would see if Jill was free to add some variety in to my day.  
Noting the door to her office was ajar, I wandered in, gently tapping on the door in the process so I could alert her to my presence if she was still with a patient.  
She briefly looked up from her patient notes at me.  
"Hey, I'm off out for a bite to eat, are you free?" I asked.  
She lowered her head and continued with whatever it was she was writing.  
Bemused, I repeated the question.  
"No Gordon I'm not free." She eventually muttered, still not looking at me.  
"OK, well I guess I'll see you later then." I replied tentatively, turning and heading for the door again. She was evidently busy.  
"Maybe, but then again I will be awfully busy for the next few days…"she began, before slamming the pen she was holding down and standing up to look at me. "Preparing for an interview for a job I didn't apply for!"  
She had gotten the invitation, but far from be pleased she didn't seem too happy about it. I couldn't understand why?  
We had spoken about her cutting her hours down a few days ago when she first mentioned the job to me, partly because she was doing so much as it was, as well as trying to run the home. She could still work part time at Ashfordly with her position with it only being twice a week, unlike here where she was working on average of 6 days a week, and maybe one day soon we would be blessed with a child that she could look after as well as continue to work. She hadn't sounded keen, but nonetheless it was a fantastic opportunity, something I was certain I could draw her round to.  
"Ah." I mumbled.  
To stop an audience outside her office, I closed the door and waited for both barrels.  
Maybe I had made a mistake but I was doing what I thought would be best for my wife.  
"Yes, 'ah' Gordon. Just when were you going to tell me?" The anger telling in her voice.  
"Tonight over dinner." I replied, shifting on the spot. "It's a great opportunity, it's just as well Adam told you about it. I mean what's the worst that could happen, you might get a senior job for half the hours you currently do at nearly double the pay." I gave a small laugh. How could she be unreasonable at what was on offer to her?  
"I don't care about money Gordon, I love my job here, and I am not going to give it all up on a whim, just because you feel I should be taking things easy."  
"It's not just taking things easy, I was thinking ahead, I mean if we ever had more children... I'm sorry Jill, I was just trying to do right by you. I still think you should at least have the interview, why don't we discuss it tonight over dinner..."  
She glared at me and shook her head.  
"I've discussed it now Gordon. I am not applying for the position. You can call Ashfordly yourself and tell them there has been a mistake." she snapped, brushing past me as she reached for the door handle and opened it up. "Now if you don't mind I'm busy."  
I guiltily left the room, hearing the door slam shut behind me as I wandered aimlessly up the corridor. I guess now I was in the doghouse.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jill

_**Jill**_

Washing up the breakfast crockery that had been left from the morning I was lost in my own thoughts, reliving the situation from earlier in the day.  
How dare he undermine me? Going behind my back, applying for a job I had clearly told him the other day I didn't want, yet he had still gone to Adam, found out the details from him _and _applied.  
Why did Adam let him apply, when I had made it clear to him as soon as he had mentioned it to me I wasn't interested?  
I could hit them both, Gordon especially.  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door click shut. Gordon had arrived home.  
I dried my hands and picked up my wine glass that I had left on the kitchen table before walking in to the lounge, passing Gordon in the hall as he took his coat off.  
He said hello to me but I was in no mood to respond. I was still angry. Very angry that he had gone behind my back to suit his needs. Needs of a child, needs of a housewife warming his slippers, just like Caroline no doubt. I wasn't going to give everything I had worked hard for up to suit him.  
He followed me in to the lounge, and I sat down, choosing to ignore him, instead taking delicate sips from my glass.  
"Where are the children?" he asked me.  
"At a sleepover." I mumbled, taking another sip from my glass; trying to avoid eye contact as well as conversation with him.  
"Do you fancy going out for dinner? A peace offering." His voice attempting to appease me, however I shrugged my shoulders and ignored his comment. Dinner wasn't going to solve anything; I was far too cross at what he had done.  
He pleaded again asking if he could take me out.  
"No!" I finally snapped after he couldn't take no for an answer. "If you think taking me out for a meal will make up for the fact you went behind my back then you are mistaken Gordon."  
"Jill I'm sorry about earlier, but I thought maybe after some thought you would come round to the idea..."  
Come round to the idea? He hadn't bothered to tell me so how could I come round to the idea; although that said, now I knew I wasn't going to give in.  
Placing my glass down on the coffee table and standing up I replied, "Of moving hospitals, leaving the hospital I have had many happy years in so I could be at home more just to warm your slippers." I retorted.  
"Well not entirely, I mean if we had another child the hours would suit you better..."  
If we had another child? We hadn't discussed this. This is what he wanted. He was doing this all to suit him.  
"This is what you want Gordon. You haven't even asked me what I want." I lambasted him, brushing past him on my way out of the lounge. "I'm going to sleep in the spare room tonight."  
And with that I made my way to my bedroom to collect some nightwear, and a few bits and pieces to take to the spare room with me and that's where I slept that night, and for the next couple of nights...


	3. Chapter 3 - Gordon Jill

_**Brief update. Another chapter to follow later. Comments please. What's going to happen to them?**_

_**Gordon**_

Doing what I thought was for the best, turned out to be the worst thing I could have done. Since our exchange of words our relationship had – to put it bluntly – been non-existent. She chose to stay at work, come home as late as she could, and only communicate with me when she had to. What else could I do or say to make it up to her? For such a strong-willed woman as Jill it was going to take some time to rectify my mistake.  
However, as the days past I seemed to act just as irrationally as she did so we were both to the point of living separate lives.  
I had tried my best at first to make it up to her but she refuted my apologies and I felt I shouldn't be the one making any more effort than I had been. I had attempted to make peace…

* * *

_**Jill**_

I looked at the clock in my office. Ten pm. I'd stayed at work as late as I could, deciding to stop and catch up on paperwork to avoid going home. I was still mad at my husband so spending less time with him would be for the best.  
Whenever he asked why I was late I made an excuse. The excuses were intentional at first, my way of showing my anger at him, but days turned in to a week and we were still not communicating.  
I didn't feel I was the one that should be making any effort, after all I hadn't gone behind his back and applied for a job he didn't want...


	4. Chapter 4 - Gordon Jill

_**Sorry for the delay!  
Please comment, and make any suggestions and let me know what you would like to see happen etc x  
**_

* * *

_****_

_**Gordon  
**_  
When these so-called late nights began to happen at first I found myself getting used to the situation, and waiting up for her to come home as I was concerned as to why it seemed every night she had something stopping her from coming home to. The children and I weren't top of her priorities it seemed.  
I would ask where she had been and she would give me the same lines every time I asked: 'I had paperwork' 'Emergency' 'Meeting'. Every night? It appeared so.  
The children only seemed to see her for a brief time at breakfast each morning, while they would be in bed by the time she arrived home. I on the other hand saw even less of my wife it seemed, but that was a blessing as every time we were in each other's company we would row over the mistake I made.  
Once these excuses became a regular occurrence however, I decided there was no need to wait up as she didn't want to talk to me when she walked through the door, except to only mutter the words 'I'm tired' and head off to bed leaving me no chance to quiz her about her day and find out why she was late home again.

Tonight though, I couldn't be deceived any more. I wanted to know why she didn't want to come home to me or the children, why Jeff, Mike or Mr Rose or couldn't cover these frequent "emergencies", why Adam was giving her so much paperwork or making her attend impromptu meetings, or whether they were all just excuses so she didn't come home.  
As I sat on the sofa holding my glass of whiskey I waited for the front door to open; and at ten thirty pm the door clicked shut. I heard her shuffling around in the hall before entering the living room.  
"You're still up?" she noted, an element of surprise in her tone, as she entered the lounge and went over to the bureau and poured herself a gin and tonic.  
"It appears so." I quipped, taking a large swig of whiskey before placing my glass down on the coffee table, ready to build myself up to the conversation I needed to have. I didn't care if it resulted in a row, at least we would be communicating.  
"Right, I'm going for a bath then on to bed." She declared after walking in to the hall; I too followed behind her, getting in front of her.  
"Night." she muttered, however I manoeuvred my arm to block the path of the stairs.  
"What's happening Jill?" I asked.  
"I'm going up to bed if you would just let me pass." She stated her intentions clearly as she attempted to get past me.  
"Come and sit down in the lounge." I tilted my head in the direction of the lounge.  
"Gordon I'm tired, I've had an exhausting day I really just want to get to bed. I don't want to have a shouting match now."  
"I do. Talking, shouting, screaming, I don't care at least we would be interacting, something we have forgot to do lately. I want to talk about the reasons why you always seem so tired, but I already know the answer. If you weren't spending so much time at work and came home on time you wouldn't be."  
"I can't help emergencies cropping up, I can't help the fact I have paperwork." She reasoned with me. "I'm sorry Gordon, but surely this proves I am needed here and not at Ashfordly."  
And that was all she said before she walked past me, ascending the stairs to bed.  
I sighed, placing my head in my hands. I had tried to discuss matters but she wasn't interested. I guess I had myself to blame for her moodiness. If only I hadn't applied for that position, but then I had tried to make my peace and she wasn't interested and so I could be as stubborn as her.  
By the time I had ventured up to bed an hour later after composing myself she was fast asleep in the spare room, her preferred location to sleep nowadays.  
We barely saw each other at work or at home, we didn't talk, we didn't kiss. The only thing we did do was share a married name, yet that was pushing it.

* * *

_**Jill **_

Pulling in to the drive and turning the car's engine off I sighed. Things hadn't been great at home and my way of dealing with it was to work all hours. The less time I spent at home, the less we would row.  
I know the precise reason we began falling out. That bloody job.  
I couldn't sit in my car all night, so cautiously I made my way inside the house. He hadn't gone to bed as the lounge lights were on. Hesitating as I hovered in the hallway, I showed willing and entered the lounge. I was amazed to see Gordon still awake and sitting in the lounge.  
"You're still up?" I said, trying to keep the conversation brief as I went over to the bureau and poured myself a gin and tonic.  
"It appears so." He quipped.  
"Right, I'm going for a bath and then to bed." I informed him before leaving the lounge and walking in to the hall. "Night." I said before attempting to go upstairs, however he stopped me from this.  
"What's happening Jill?" he asked me. Didn't he know? Shouldn't I have been asking the same question?  
"I'm going up to bed if you would just let me pass." I replied with the easy option. I was in no mood to talk now.  
"Come and sit down in the lounge." He asked me but I couldn't face it.  
"Gordon I'm tired, I've had an exhausting day I really just want to get to bed. I don't want to have a shouting match now."  
"Yes and I want to talk. Talk about the reasons why you always seem so tired, but I already know the answer. If you weren't spending so much time at work and came home on time you wouldn't be."  
"I can't help emergencies cropping up, I can't help the fact I have paperwork." I tried to be rational with him. "I'm sorry Gordon, but surely this proves I am needed here and not at Ashfordly."  
That was all I wanted to say on the matter. It was late, I was tired, he was probably tired also and I needed some time to think, and so I took myself off for a bath.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gordon

_**OK so this is Gordon's viewpoint.  
So what's going to happen now? And what would you like to happen?  
I have written more but its all over the place as I need to fill in the gaps. I know where I am going with it roughly but any ideas really are appreciated as I'm not 100% sure. I'd be grateful if you could let me know what you think.  
T_R_R x**_

* * *

_**Gordon**_

By the time I had woken to the sound of the alarm the next morning I turned over to the empty place beside me. It didn't surprise me that the other side of the bed was cold and unslept in, the sheets were still crisp on her side of the bed. They had been like this on her side of the bed for days.  
Getting up from the bed and gradually drawing back the curtains I noticed her car had gone. Earlier than normal though. I sighed.  
After getting myself suited for work I made my way downstairs to get the children's breakfast which is where I found the note on the kitchen table.  
_Emergency at hospital._  
_Again_ I groaned.  
After breakfast I left the children with Maria the au pair and ventured in to work. Parking my car beside hers I walked in to reception.  
"Good morning Doctor." Lizzie beamed handing me my patient notes after I had paused at reception to pick up my post and patient notes. "Here are your notes."  
"Morning Lizzie." I replied, taking my notes from her. "Lizzie, do you know what happened this morning?" I asked.  
"This morning?" Lizzie gave me a quizzical look.  
"Yes this morning. The emergency Dr Weatherill had to attend."  
"I don't know what emergency you're talking about doctor. No one told me." Lizzie stared at me blankly. Lizzie would be ditzy at times, but for once I knew she had her facts straight. I should have guessed.  
There wasn't an emergency.  
"Sorry lizzie I must have got my wires crossed." I laughed at her and she shook her head even more confused than normal.  
She was muddled. I was muddled. Maybe there was an explanation? Or maybe there wasn't? I had work to be getting on with so the questions would have to wait…

Finishing surgery I thought maybe it was an ideal time for Jill and I to talk perhaps seeing as we had managed to avoid each other all day?  
I entered Jill's room. She was sat at her desk writing.  
"Hi." I spoke to after popping my head around the consulting room door.  
"Oh er hi…" she looked up and saw me standing there, fumbling with my words.  
"Just wondering if you had five minutes as I suspect you will be here late again tonight?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.  
"Of course I've got time." She pushed the paperwork to one side and focused her attentions on to me.  
"But you don't deny that you will be home late." I said as an abrasive afterthought. I couldn't help myself.  
"I'll be home as soon as I can, just once I have finished up here." She told me.  
"That accident this morning, was there one or was it an excuse so you didn't have to see me?" I finally snapped, unable to control my anger.  
"There was…"  
"Funny how no one knew anything about it." I stated, giving her the option to come clean. "Well?"  
She sat speechless, no reply whatsoever, she just lowered her head.  
"You can't even lie properly Jill. You can't bear to me near me or the children, you immerse yourself in your work and it seems it's the only thing that matters to you. Well I'll tell you what I can't bear to be at home alone, waiting for you to come home tonight, wondering if we will row yet again when you do. I just don't care." I yelled, opening the door with such force and slamming it behind me as I briskly walked down the corridor to head back to my room to collect my bag, however with my haste I bumped in to Adam on the way, knocking the file he was carrying out of his hands.  
"I'm sorry." I apologised after realising what I had done, as I continued scurrying up the corridor to my office.  
"It's fine." I heard him call from behind me.  
As long as he was ok, because I wasn't going to go back and ask him, I was heading straight to my office and collect my coat, go home and see the children.


	6. Chapter 6 - Jill Gordon

**_Just a short instalment in this chapter as I was a bit stuck what to write and now I've come back to it_ I still don't know so have just left it!  
Comments, ideas on what you would like to see happen in the future etc would be appreciated. x**

* * *

_**Jill**_

I wiped tears away from my face, the shock from his outburst getting the better of me. I hadn't heard the door re-open.  
"Is everything alright?" A concerning voice asked. I looked up to see Adam closing the door behind him.  
"Yes fine Adam, thanks." I lied as I brushed tears away with both hands, attempting to regain professionalism.  
"Here take this." He offered retrieving his hanky from his top jacket pocket and offering it to me.  
"Thanks." I took the hanky off him and dabbed at the tears that were still escaping me.  
"Anything you want to share?" he pried.  
I sighed. So much I could say but was he the person I should be sharing my marital problems with? Probably not as they were supposed to be shared with the man I was having them with.  
"Ok, well I was hoping to catch you at some point to discuss another fundraiser. I was just heading off for a drink, if you fancied it, not unless you have to get home to the family of course." He mentioned.  
I wasn't quite sure if he really was going for a drink or whether it was a rouse to get me to open up, but work was on the agenda so hopefully he would leave any further questions about my 'problems', after all the one asking the questions should be my husband, however apparently he didn't care.  
I laughed inwardly. He could tell something was concerning me as he looked at me with slight concern on his face.  
"Normally I would refuse such an offer, but tonight I wasn't going to hurry home. If the boss is buying and wants to talk shop then I best not refuse. The hospital needs all the money it can get." I smiled at him.  
"See you down the road in half an hour." Adam chuckled, exiting the room.  
If Gordon didn't care what I was doing, I'd go for this drink and discuss another fundraiser, after all the last one I assisted Adam with was a resounding success which I was sure we could repeat.

_**Gordon  
**_  
I had no idea when Jill would be home; I had told her I didn't care but that wasn't true – I did care – a lot.  
I knew I had made a mistake, putting my needs ahead of hers and I realised why she was so annoyed with me. She had every reason to be infuriated, but hopefully when she arrived home later we could talk, I could apologise and hopefully she would except my wholehearted apology…


	7. Chapter 7 - Jill Gordon Adam

_**Another instalment x  
Please let me know what you think... Was Jill right to tell Adam about her problems? Was Gordon right to complain when it was his fault she's upset? What will happen next?**_

* * *

_**Jill**_

I entered the pub that I said I would meet Adam at. The place was heaving as it was, but I managed to locate Adam at the bar, then about to order himself a drink therefore I pushed my way to the front of the queue. If I didn't get my order in now, I'd be waiting a long time to order, let alone have a drink in my hand.  
"Hey, what you having?" Adam asked me after I had bundled my way up to him.  
"Gin and tonic would be great." I replied without hesitation.  
Well one on a work night wouldn't hurt; I needed a drink after the past few days.  
"There you go, you look as though you need it." Adam handed me my gin and tonic once the barman had placed it on the counter. I took a large sip, draining most of the glass while we still remained at the bar. "That better?" he asked alarmed at the rate I had consumed the drink.  
"Yup." I replied slightly breathless from consuming the alcohol so quickly.  
"Sorry, can I get another G&amp;T." Adam asked the barman.  
"No, I'm fine with this." I protested.  
"Nonsense." Adam laughed as he paid the barman. "Right well let's go grab a table and get started." he indicated to the folder he was carrying.  
"Oh erm yes." I had completely forgot why we were here for a moment.  
We both sat down at a table in the corner where we could begin our discussion.  
"So, before we talk shop, you haven't had a good day?" he asked me as he started sipping his pint.  
"I haven't had a good day, week, month, period." I answered him, taking him aback.  
"Oh." He was speechless I could tell in the manner he suddenly put his pint down and looked at me.  
"Sorry, we came here to discuss the fundraiser…" I took a more manageable sip form my drink, and pointed to the folder. "What were you thinking?"  
"No it's fine, there's obviously something troubling you, if you want to share then work can wait, it's not like I haven't organised one of these events before, and anyway I'm in no hurry to get home."  
I wasn't in a hurry to get home either, and there was something troubling me alright. His name was Gordon.  
"Adam, I really shouldn't be having this conversation with you…" I began, pondering whether I should share my personal problems with the man that no one seemed to like, especially my husband.  
"I'm not forcing you to Jill. I know you're the only person in the hospital has any sort of time for me, so I do value our working relationship, so if you feel you don't want to share then that's fine with me." He said retrieving his pint.  
I smiled. He was right I was the only one that had time for him. I couldn't see what the issue Gordon had with him was. He was only doing the best for the hospital.  
"Gordon and I are just having a few problems that's all..."

A few drinks later and a distinct lack of talking shop, Adam offered me a lift home as I was in no fit state to drive after several G&amp;Ts.  
He turned the cars engine off after pulling up outside my house.  
"Thanks for the lift." I said, removing my seat belt.  
"You're welcome. Now go inside and talk to him." He smiled at me. "If he doesn't want to listen then that's his problem."  
I nodded opening the door and stepping out, trying to steady myself. Maybe the four, or was it five, G&amp;Ts were a bad idea.  
"Night." I said as I closed the door and staggered up the path to the front door before walking inside the house. I wondered what kind of reception would greet me.  
As I wandered in to the lounge I saw Gordon looking intriguingly out of the window. He turned around and began to talk to me.  
"Good night?" he asked me as he sat down on the sofa, and retrieved his drink from the coffee table.  
"Erm yeah." I replied, still a little unsteady on my feet after the gin and tonics I had consumed.  
I needed a coffee and my bed as the room was beginning to spin ever so slightly.  
"With Carnegie…"  
Uh oh. When Gordon was annoyed with Adam, he would only use his surname to vent his anger.  
"Does it matter who I was with? You've had your fair share of nights away from home." I finally retorted after a moments pause.  
Why should it matter who I was with?  
Gordon sighed, slamming his glass back down.  
"I went for a drink after work with _Adam_. We had the next fundraiser to discuss."  
"I see. And by the looks of it, you had more than the one drink." Yes I had a couple, well more than a couple of drinks, but why did that matter?  
I sat down beside him. We both paused, pondering what to say. Who was going to speak first? Who was going to apologise? I didn't feel it should be me apologising, after all I wasn't the one who had gone behind his back.  
"Right well now you're home, I'll be off to bed."  
I shook my head at him, allowing myself to snigger ever so slightly.  
"What?" he demanded.  
"Adam was right." I shrugged.  
"Right about what? What have you been telling him?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Well it does to me if you've been filling him in on our marital problems?"  
"Oh so you admit there's problems."  
"Of course there's problems. We don't talk, we row. We avoid each other. We don't even share a bed anymore. And how can we sort the issues out if you insist on telling him?"  
"I didn't ask you to apply for a job on my behalf. For once I had someone listening to me. Someone who wanted to hear what I had to say without shouting back at me."  
"Well good for Carnegie." he raised his voice. "I suggest you have a coffee and sober up, then think about why you felt the need to be out all night with him, discussing our problems when you couldn't do it here with me Jill."  
Gordon left the room, leaving me standing on the spot for a moment, until I finally listened to his advice and made myself a coffee, and sat at the kitchen table to mull over everything.  
As I sat thinking, I wondered whether discussing our problems with Adam was the wisest thing to do. Yes we were colleagues, and over recent months we had been working together closely and my opinion of him had changed. He, like me, was career minded, had an opinion and was doing his best for the hospital, as much as it displeased some staff, Gordon included. We had been to the odd dinner and I felt I had got to know him well. He understood me and I understood him. It was Gordon that didn't understand either of us however...

_**Gordon**_

Checking the clock I noticed Jill was still out late, but then I heard a car pull upside the house, and lifted myself from the sofa to investigate.  
Carnegie's Jag was outside our house. What was he doing here? Then it dawned on me once I saw Jill stagger out of his car and make her way inside the house. He was bringing her home after she had had a few drinks perhaps? With him or without him?  
How I detested him, but I guess she knew that and that was probably why she had done it.  
"Good night?" I enquired, slight annoyance to my tone after she had entered the lounge. I could tell she had consumed several alcoholic beverages.  
"Erm yeah."  
"With Carnegie…" I didn't hold my tongue. How I despised that man, his beliefs and his way of running the hospital.  
"Does it matter who I was with? You've had your fair share of nights away from home." Touché. Yes I had my nights away from home now and then, the odd one or two more recently but that was only because the prospect of coming home to a wife that didn't want to communicate with me, didn't exactly fill me with joy.  
I sighed, slamming the empty glass I was holding back down on to the table so I could hear what she had to tell me.  
"I went for a drink after work with Adam. We had the next fundraiser to discuss."  
Oh right. Another fundraiser. Another chance for money to be spent. Another car he could purchase with a bonus no doubt.  
"I see. And by the looks of it, you had more than the one drink." I stated.  
She sat down beside me. The aroma of the pub engulfing me. She had obviously had a few alcoholic drinks from her demeanour. The room fell silent. We both paused, pondering what to say. Who was going to speak first? Who was going to apologise? I didn't feel it should be me apologising, after all I hadn't been out all night, drinking to excess, with a colleague that I couldn't trust.  
"Right well now you're home, I'll be off to bed." I advised her. It was very late and she was in no state to have a coherent conversation.  
She shook her head.  
"What?" I asked me as he was about to leave the lounge.  
"Adam was right." she mumbled.  
"Right about what? What have you been telling him?" I demanded. What had she been telling that man? What right did he have knowing about our problems.  
"it doesn't matter."  
"Well it does to me if you've been filling him in on our marital problems?"  
"Oh so you admit there's problems."  
"Of course there's problems. We don't talk, we row. We avoid each other. We don't even share a bed anymore. And how can we sort the issues out if you insist on telling him?"  
"I didn't ask you to apply for a job on my behalf. For once I had someone listening to me. Someone who wanted to hear what I had to say without shouting back at me." She yelled.  
"Well good for Carnegie. I suggest you have a coffee and sober up, then think about why you felt the need to be out all night with him, discussing our problems when you couldn't do it here with me Jill." I concluded the conversation. She was too drunk to speak to coherently yet she somehow managed to talk to him. Him of all people.

**_Adam_**

I arrived home later than planned and poured myself a whiskey, recollecting my earlier discussion with Jill. What was meant to be an evening discussing the next fundraiser turned in to an evening listening to Jill pour out her problems to me, which of course wasn't a problem.  
She had explained how from the moment she had found out Gordon had applied for the job at Ashfordly they had been at loggerheads. If I had known what Gordon was planning then I wouldn't have encouraged him not to apply particularly after Jill had previously made it clear to me she wasn't interested when I had mentioned it to her, how was I meant to know he would apply on her behalf. I apologised for my part in the situation but Jill reassured me it wasn't my fault.  
I was glad as I would hate to be in the middle of their domestic...


	8. Chapter 8 - Jill Gordon

_**Another chapter...  
A chance for Jill and Gordon to reconcile?  
Please let me know what you think x  
**_

* * *

_**The morning after the night before...**_

Jill

The following morning as I made my way downstairs I was greeted by Gordon preparing his briefcase and collecting his coat from a peg in the hallway. I hadn't spoken to him since our words a few hours previously.  
"I'll be leaving in five minutes if you want a lift." He offered as he snapped his briefcase shut.  
"Oh erm, yeah." I attempted to sound grateful.  
After all I had no vehicle there was no other way of getting in to work except for calling a taxi therefore I had to take his offer of getting me in to work on time.  
"Bye kids." He called through to the kitchen and his farewell was greeted by the children saying goodbye to their father. "I'll be in the car." He informed me as headed for the front door.  
I meanwhile went in to the kitchen and said good morning to the children and the Maria the au pair, before quickly pouring myself some orange juice from the jug on the table and taking a quick sip to try and alleviate my self inflicted headache.  
"You'll get the children off to school ok Maria?" I asked as I kissed goodbye to their aforementioned foreheads, Johnathon included as he sat in his high chair.  
"Of course Doctor. Do you remember the children have a sleepover tonight?"  
"Oh yes of course. Thank you for reminding me. If you could put Johnathon to bed as normal and one of us will be home as soon as we can." I had forgotten about the children's sleep over at Gordon's friend Christopher Scott's house with his children. "Bye kids." I called as I made my way in to the hall to pick up my coat and handbag bracing myself for the lift in to work.  
By the time I had ventured outside to the car Gordon already had the engine running.  
"How's your head?" he quipped after I had sat myself in the car and Gordon drove us to work.  
I chose to ignore his churlish remark.  
The fifteen minute journey began in silence, neither if us attempting to make any form of conversation, not until I broke the ice.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have stayed out last night."  
"It wasn't the staying out I had the immediate problem with Jill, it was who you were with and what you were telling him…" Gordon began before pulling the car over on to the side of the road and turning off the engine and focussing his attentions on to me. "But I appreciate why you did it. I made a mistake didn't I?"  
How right he was.  
"Yes, yes you did." I remained calm.  
"Look, the children are away tonight, we could catch up this evening? About half seven?" he asked me.  
He was making an effort, how could I refuse?  
"Sure, I'll be home by then." I replied.  
Maybe it was time I forgave him...

_**Gordon**_

After finishing breakfast the following morning, I said goodbye to the children and headed for the door. Jill was either still sleeping off her hangover or yet to come downstairs and face me. Either of which I didn't care about, however being practical I knew if she was to get in to work today she would need a lift.  
Walking towards the stairs to call her, I found her already making her way down them. Despite drinking all night with Carnegie, she seemed in a perfectly fit state which I was quite surprised about.  
"I'll be leaving in five minutes if you want a lift." I informed her.  
"Oh erm, yeah." Was her muted reply.  
"Bye kids." I called through to the kitchen to the children and Maria. "I'll be in the car." I advised Jill, before making my way inside my car to wait for her. I hoped she wouldn't be long, after all I had a full morning and I wasn't going to let her hangover come in the way of that.  
I started the cars engine for something to do while I waited patiently, however minutes later she appeared and got in to the car.  
"How's your head?" I asked as I steered the car down the road, but as expected I didn't get a reply. She must have been suffering, that or she was being stubborn.  
If that was how she wanted to play it, I wasn't going to speak either, well that was until she surprised me by speaking first.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have stayed out last night." She told me sounding sincere. She was feeling guilty and had the balls to own up, how could I not listen?  
"It wasn't the staying out I had the immediate problem with Jill, it was who you were with and what you were telling him…" I retorted before pulling the car over on the side of the road so we could discuss this conversation in further detail. "But I appreciate why you did it. I made a mistake didn't I?" I reasoned, after all it was mostly my own doing.  
"Yes, yes you did." She reminded me.  
I had made a mistake. I really had. I had to do something, attempt to do something.  
"Look, the children are away tonight, we could catch up this evening? About seven?" I offered, hoping she would take up this limp offer of an olive branch.  
"Sure, I'll be home by then."  
She was reaching out to the olive branch; it was a start...


	9. Chapter 9 - Jill Gordon

_**Sorry for lack of updates. Please comment x  
**_

* * *

_**An hour or so wouldn't hurt would it? She could talk to him then...  
**_

_**Jill  
**_  
I glanced at my watch after my last patient of the day had left my room. Four thirty and I had a stack of paperwork to get through which would take a few hours before I could head home and have that chat with Gordon. The idea of another row was hardly enthralling me, but it had to be done at some point if we were going to iron out our problems.  
I reached across to the folder I had earlier positioned on my desk and began to remove some of its papers. I lowered my head and began to read, however there was a knock on my door shortly afterwards.  
I shook my head. My last patient had been seen, surely Lizzie hadn't messed up my list, and someone else was expecting a consultation?  
"Come in." I called before looking up to see if I had the pleasure of another patient or not.  
Adam, or Carnegie as Gordon would refer to him, entered. Phew, not a patient, but still an interruption.  
"Hi Jill, have you got a sec?" Adam asked as he closed the door behind him.  
"Sure, everything ok?" I asked as I pushed my paperwork to one side and began to listen to what he was about to tell me.  
"Yes, nothing to worry about, I just wanted to ask a favour... I've just agreed to meet Councillor Barry Lawson for dinner. He's interested in making a donation to the prem baby unit but from previous dealings with him getting money from him has been like getting blood out of a stone and I could really do with some back up…" Adam paused, building up to the question he was about to ask me. "And so I was just wondering if you would accompany me to The Grand? You can do all the medical jargon, I'll give him the statistics he wants to hear and hopefully, he will be parting with some of his cash at the end of the evening. And the meal can be put on expenses, so it won't cost you anything. What do you say?"  
I knew Adam had mentioned this man before in passing and how he had not been very forthcoming on numerous occasions for other charity events, but tonight wasn't ideal.  
"To-tonight?" I queried.  
I had said I would be going home. Home to repair the mess I was in with my husband.  
"Yeah, shouldn't take long, an hour say. I could really do with your input." Adam pressed, with hint of desperation in his tone. "Please?"  
After pausing for a moment I had made my decision. An hour wouldn't hurt. We desperately needed funds for the prem baby unit and as it was my idea to start with I felt I should be there, and frankly Gordon probably wouldn't be home, or if he was, our conversation could hang on another hour.  
"Yes, that sounds fine." I smiled at him.  
"Right, well I'll come and give you a knock about six and I'll drive." Adam told me before leaving the room.  
I would be home by half seven, Gordon and I could talk then…

_****_

_**Gordon**_

After finishing for the weekend I called in at the local butchers for some steaks and the pub for a bottle of red wine. I decided if we were going to talk, we may as well do it over dinner, and so once I arrived home I got changed in to something more casual, before preparing the kitchen table as well as some potatoes and vegetables.  
The clock said quarter to seven so I knew Jill would be home any moment so I began to cook.  
The trouble was by half seven she still hadn't arrived home and the meal was ready. I assumed she must have been held up, so stuck the plates of food in to the oven to keep warm. I knew that in our profession you couldn't make plans, however I knew if there was something major she would have called, or at least someone on her behalf would have.  
By quarter to eight and still no sign of Jill I opened the wine and poured myself a glass.  
Cheers I mumbled to myself, taking a large gulp.  
By 8pm there was still no sign of her and I was on to my second glass of wine.  
Half past eight came and I realised the food that I had forgotten about in the oven wasn't going to be eaten, or if it was it positively wouldn't be edible now. My suspicions were correct once I opened the oven door and seeing the burnt offerings I turned off the oven and retrieved the plates from the oven using a tea towel, tipping everything in to the bin.  
It was a waste of my time, effort and money, but the money was the least of my worries at this stage of the evening, trying to locate my wife was.  
After I had near enough thrown the empty plates in to the sink, I sighed. Where was she? OK, I hadn't told her I was cooking and if something had cropped up I could understand, but we were meant to be talking by now, ironing out our problems yet she was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Repost Take 2. This was the original chapter I had written but lost so had to re write however I have since recovered so replacing the previous chapter 10 with this the correct chapter. Slight difference with slightly more feedback from Adam, hopefully you will see.**  
**How will Gordon react when she gets home? Something has been achieved for the good of the hospital.  
What will happen next?  
Is there a spark between Jill and Adam?  
**

* * *

**Jill**

As we entered the restaurant, Adam's guest was waiting for us at the table we had reserved.  
"Sorry are we late?" Adam asked but apologised as he shook Barry's hand once we arrived at the table.  
"Nonsense, I think I'm early anyway."  
"You've brought your good lady I see." Barry smiled at me as he shook my hand, and Adam and I sat down opposite Barry.  
"Oh no, this is Doctor Jill Weatherill from the hospital." Adam chipped in, mortified I could tell.  
"A lady doctor but a fine fettle of a woman it seems. You don't see many about." Barry chuckled.  
No, there wasn't many of us about, but I knew I could do a job, as good as, if not better than any man.  
"Well Jill here is one of the best at The Royal, a very ambitious woman, and the reason behind the prem baby unit."  
Adam's compliment embarrassed me, but I expressed my gratitude with a thank you and he nodded and winked at me.  
A young waiter appeared at our table to take our drinks order.  
I decided if I was going to keep a clear head to chat to Gordon later, I would stick to orange juice, rather than risk any alcohol, especially after the previous night.  
"Right Adam, I know you haven't brought me here for a night out, so we will get straight down to business. Sell it to me…"  
"Oh erm, well, I mean…" Adam stuttered, taken aback I could tell. After previous dealings with him he had every reason to be nervous. He had mentioned on the way here how he was expecting to have to work on getting money out of Barry.  
"Well?" Barry asked. "I know I can be pretty tight sometimes, but this is a cause close to mine and the wife's heart and so I am making an exception but you need to sell it to me."  
I could tell Adam was floundering. I had to step in, and so I began to explain the reasons behind wanting the donation.  
Getting caught up in the moment I explained how we had recently lost babies, myself becoming emotional, however I couldn't let these stories get the better of me. I had to persuade Cllr Lawson to help and so I carried on until I could see he was happy with my heartfelt plea.  
"Very passionate speech Doctor, you appear to have everything worked out." He began and I nodded. "I've got a figure in mind already."  
"Any form of donation is greatly received…" Adam chipped in.  
"How does Five hundred sound?"  
I was speechless. Had he really just offered that? The man that apparently hated parting with cash had just offered to donate such an overwhelming amount. I looked at Adam who in return looked at me; we were both in awe.  
"Yes, that sounds perfect. Just think of all we can do with that." I enthused as soon as the words could escape me. "Cots, incubators… but why?"  
"Jill, Councillor Lawson doesn't need to give a reason." Adam laughed, I could tell he didn't want Barry to change his mind.  
"I will tell you Doctor. My wife and I were discussing the hospitals plight and we felt if we could help we would. You see, we lost our baby, our son, back in 1950. He was our only child who was born six weeks early. Back then there was no help but now its all changed and if we can help save one child then its money well spent." He reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a chequebook and a pen. "Now, you tell me who to make it payable to." He asked as he began writing the cheque.  
"St Aidan's Royal Free Hospital." Adam told him. "Thank you so much Barry."  
"Barry, we, the hospital we really appreciate it." I too showed appreciation.  
Barry handed Adam the cheque before Adam beckoned a waiter over to the table.  
"Now, I guess this calls for a celebration. Bottle of your finest fizz and three menus please." To which the waiter nodded.  
"No, sorry not for me – " Barry interrupted as he checked his watch. "I've got a Council meeting to be getting on to. I'll hold you to it next time." he replied, shaking both our hands and leaving the table.  
And so I spent the next few hours in Adam's company, chatting about the prem baby unit, eating, drinking and enjoying the evening, feeling happier than I had done in weeks. We had both done well tonight and I was so pleased I had attended now. I'm sure Gordon would understand why I would be late home. It wasn't everyday the hospital would get such a substantial donation.

After a few hours the evening concluded and Adam drove me back to the hospital to collect my car.  
We both got out of his car. I was heading for mine to go home, Adam was intending to go and put the cheque in the safe and tie up some paperwork.  
"See, you didn't need me after all." I mused, as we walked to my car.  
"Well maybe not, but I'm glad you came." Adam smiled at me, but he also touched my arm. He was grateful of what I had done. "You're an ambitious woman Jill, you know exactly what the hospital needs, and I'm sure a flash of that smile of yours helped. Seriously tough you did well. Your speech was impeccable and I know it means a lot to you and your passion for the cause showed."  
"Thanks Adam." I smiled at him.  
Our gazes held each other's for a moment.  
I snapped out of the staring by checking the time on my watch.  
"Well I best be off. I told Gordon I would be home a few hours ago." I explained as I fished in my handbag for my car keys before unlocking the drivers door. "I'm meant to be making it up to him after last night."  
"I see." Came Adam's monosyllabic reply. "Well I'm sure he'll understand the reason you're late home."  
"I hope so." I gave a small ironic laugh. "See you tomorrow Adam."  
"Night Jill." Adam nodded at me and headed for the main door, while I got in my car and drove back home to Gordon, preparing myself for our chat. 

_**Adam**_

The prosperous evening had concluded and I had driven Jill back to the hospital to collect her car so she could finally go home, while I on the other hand had some paperwork to catch up on.  
"See, you didn't need me after all." She laughed at me, as we walked away from my car and towards hers.  
"Well maybe not, but I'm glad you came." I emphasised, my hand briefly squeezing her forearm. "You're an ambitious woman Jill, you know exactly what the hospital needs, and I'm sure a flash of that smile of yours helped. Seriously tough you did well. Your speech was impeccable and I know it means a lot to you and your passion for the cause showed." I gushed. Maybe I had said too much, but Jill had impressed me.  
"Thanks Adam." She replied, smiling at me.  
Our gazes seemed to hold each other's for a moment. I was content in her company, she too in mine. We had had a great evening regardless of the donation we sought.  
We had been to the odd dinner before, but tonight seemed different. I couldn't explain why, but it just felt different.  
The silence was suddenly broken by Jill as we stood there.  
"Well I best be off. I told Gordon I would be home a few hours ago. I'm meant to be making it up to him after last night." She informed me, however she hadn't said she was in a hurry to get home.  
"Oh right I see." I mumbled, probably muttering the words rather too disappointingly. "Well I'm sure he'll understand the valid reason you're late home." I replied as an afterthought.  
I hadn't intended to appear annoyed, but it seemed a shame to halt the evening abruptly considering it had gone so well.  
"I hope so." She replied, slight insincerity in her tone. "See you tomorrow Adam."  
"Night Jill." I nodded, before swiftly walking down the path in to the hospital.  
The hospital was deadly quiet as I wandered down to my office and poured myself a glass of whiskey, before settling myself on the paperwork I intended to finish.  
I became lost in the paperwork I had begun, and just so happened to glance at the clock sometime later. It was gone ten and time to head home.  
My eyes travelled back to the paperwork on my desk and I noticed the cheque was still positioned beside my paperwork.  
I stared at the cheque one last time just to remind myself of the amount we had been given before I placed the cheque in the safe to deal with it in the morning. Five hundred pounds.  
I doubt I would have even got half of this if I had been on my own, but I had to hand it to Jill, as a determined woman she did a good job, but then again she always did when it came to the hospital.  
I drained my glass with its remaining whiskey before thinking to myself. With any luck Gordon would understand the reason she was late home if not he was an even bigger fool than I thought. Maybe he would put aside his differences of me and be grateful for what had been achieved this very evening...


	11. Chapter 11 - Gordon Jill

**Thoughts please would be greatly appreciated. What's going to happen next / what would you like to see happen?**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Jill is home, Gordon isn't happy, but the question is 'can they sort their so called marriage out'? After all it was Gordon's initial fault they were in this mess. Could they sort their differences out? They were a solid couple, weren't they?  
**_

* * *

_**Gordon**_

Finally the front door clicked shut at just past nine.  
At last.  
Pacing in to the hall I was ready for an explanation, whatever it was.  
"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late..." she began as she took her coat off and wandered in to the kitchen.  
The unpredictability of childbirth, an accident maybe?  
"It's fine, I guess there was an emergency?" I replied after following her in to the kitchen.  
"No, no. I went to a last minute dinner with Adam. He was meeting with a potential investor to the prem baby unit and wanted me to be there, and I'm glad I was, as we secured a large donation. Isn't that great?" She replied nonchalantly  
"I see." Was all I could muster as a response. Why didn't she call me, or better still cancel her last minute plans. Carnegie surely could have dealt with it on his own?  
Why was I blaming him? He didn't cause all this, but he did cause a ruined evening, as well as being a total thorn in the hospitals proverbial side, so I would still partly blame him regardless.  
"You don't seem happy?" she replied, pausing to look at me.  
"No, no its great, I just wish I had known where you were that was all?" I replied, throwing my hands up in to the air out of frustration.  
"Why? I was on my way home, its not like we had any plans."  
No not entirely, just a meal, some wine and a chance to talk, but they weren't plans really were they?  
"Anyway, I see you've opened the wine. I'll get myself a glass and we can go have that chat? Have you eaten as I ate at the restaurant."  
Oh so Carnegie flashed the cash and splashed out on a meal for _my_ wife.  
I had gone past wanting to talk now. When I wanted to she was out with him, at his beck and call out of work as well as in it seemed in it nowadays, all because of this prem baby unit she had been transfixed on.  
"There's not much point now Jill. I had presumed, wrongly presumed, you would be home earlier so we could talk over dinner, which is now in the dustbin may I add, but you were out enjoying Carnegie's company, so I know where I stand." I sighed.  
"Gordon I'm so sorry, but if I'm entirely honest I didn't think you would be home yourself after recent events so don't blame me for staying at work with Adam and doing something good for the hospital."  
"Well I got home and cooked dinner but that was a waste of time as _Adam_ treated you." I snarled, putting plenty of emphasis on _his_ name.  
"He paid, from hospital funds, but I'm sure we can stretch to that after he secured a hefty donation." She snapped at me before asking me if I was jealous. "Are you jealous?"  
Jealous? Of course I wasn't jealous.  
"What? Of him? Of course not." I laughed.  
"Good, now that's out of the way, maybe we can leave Adam out of this as he has no bearing on our marriage and try and sort are so called marriage out."

_**Jill  
**_  
"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late..." I immediately apologised as soon as I walked through the door, and in to the kitchen.  
"It's fine, I guess there was an emergency?"  
"No, no. I went to a last minute dinner with Adam. He was meeting with a potential investor to the prem baby unit and wanted me to be there, and I'm glad I was, as we secured a large donation. Isn't that great?" I enthused. I was still on a high from the evening.  
"I see."  
From Gordon's limp reply, I got the distinct impression he wasn't happy I had been out.  
"You don't seem happy?" I pressed, hoping he would divulge whatever the problem was.  
"No, no its great, I just wish I had known where you were that was all?"  
Why should it matter? I could have been stuck in theatre, or with a patient, but I wasn't, so why should it matter?  
"Why? I was on my way home, its not like we had any plans." I gave a small laugh at the end of my comment. I mean plans? I guess the only plan we would have had would be rowing. "Anyway, I see you've opened the wine. I'll get myself a glass and we can go have that chat? Have you eaten as I ate at the restaurant."  
I retrieved a glass from the table and poured myself a glass of the wine which remained in the bottle.  
"There's not much point now Jill. I had presumed, wrongly presumed, you would be home earlier so we could talk over dinner, which is now in the dustbin may I add, but you were out enjoying Carnegie's company, so I know where I stand."  
I had no idea he had gone to so much trouble. I anticipated we would be talking – or rowing - so how was I supposed to know he had gone to such effort?  
"Gordon I'm so sorry, but if I'm entirely honest I didn't think you would be home yourself after recent events so don't blame me for staying at work with Adam and doing something good for the hospital."  
"Well I got home and cooked dinner but that was a waste of time as _Adam_ treated you." He snarled, putting plenty of emphasis on Adam's name which infuriated me. He was reacting like we had been out on a date, and not on works business.  
"He paid, from hospital funds, but I'm sure we can stretch to that after he secured a hefty donation. Are you jealous?"  
I don't know why I asked if he was jealous it was a stupid thing to do, adding fuel to the fire, but it just slipped out. Why else would he be so narked? Surely he trusted me to go out for a work function with a colleague and for their not to be any issues.  
"What? Of him? Of course not.  
"Good, now that's out of the way, maybe we can leave Adam out of this as he has no bearing on our marriage and try and sort our so called marriage out."


	12. Chapter 12 - Gordon Jill

_**Only a small instalment. I am at a bit of a standstill while I write what is after this chapter and I'm really struggling, so any ideas are welcome! Thanks x  
**_

* * *

_**Gordon**_

I talked, she talked; I shouted, she shouted; I argued with her, she argued with me; she cried, I cried; we both apologised.

By 3am we had said all we could say, she had shed enough tears, we were both exhausted. It was time to sleep, and so when I asked her if she would sleep next to me in our marital bed, she accepted. Just sharing a bed again would be a start, the rest would hopefully follow soon, or at least I thought it would…

_**Jill**_

I talked, he talked; I shouted, he shouted; I argued with him, he argued with me; I cried, he cried; we both apologised.

By 3am we had resolved our differences. It was time to sleep, and so when he asked me if I would sleep next to him in our marital bed, I reluctantly accepted. Sleeping in the same bed was a start, but I didn't want the rest to follow…


	13. Chapter 13 - Gordon Jill

_**Sorry for the lack of updates. Struggled to write for a bit but then seem to have turned a corner with parts after this so should be more updates now! This chapter is just a quick chapter I just wrote - not great but its an update just so I could update it! Promise the rest will be better. T_R_R :) xx**_

* * *

_**Gordon**_

A few weeks had passed and we seemed to be getting our marriage back on track. Where Jill would be late home she had been home early every night, spending the evening with the children and I, and after the children had been put to bed we were slowly ironing out our problems. Each night as the days progressed we seemed to be heading in the right direction.  
We had had a bottle of wine this very night as we had been discussing _us. _Aswe sat on the sofa, my arm was draped around her shoulder.  
"I'm going to head off to bed, I'm shattered." She informed me. "I'll see you upstairs."  
_The_ sign I presumed. I reached forward and kissed her lips.  
When I pulled back to look at her again, I noticed something had changed – for the last couple of weeks she'd not looked at me in this way, understandably; that deep desire that I loved had been absent recently because of my own stupidity. But now it was back and as intense as ever I presumed. She smiled at me and went upstairs, leaving me to follow on when I was ready.  
Ten minutes later I got in to bed beside her. We hadn't slept together in well over a month, but now the time seemed right, however when I kissed her neck she surprised me.  
"I'm not ready." She told me with a slight coldness to her tone, as she pulled the duvet closer to her. "Goodnight Gordon."  
I turned over, respecting her wishes. She would know when the time was right. I had to be patient.

**Jill**

A few weeks in to the new routine we I would say we were acting amicable, closer than we had been in recent weeks by sharing a bed but not so close we were actually sleeping together. Neither of us had broached the subject, and thankfully I was glad Gordon hadn't mentioned it. We were still piecing together everything that had been affected.  
on this very night I told him I was going to bed. He had mistaken my meaning, literally believing tonight would be the night, because when he got in to bed beside me and kissed my neck he was undoubtedly expecting me to roll in to his arms.  
"I'm not ready." I told him, before pulling the duvet closer to me causing him to instantly stop kissing me. "Goodnight Gordon."  
I felt a sense of relief when he turned over, respecting my wishes. I would know when the time was right, and it wasn't just yet.


	14. Chapter 14 - Gordon

**What's going to happen next? Jill attends the meeting and what? Poor Gordon...  
What I will say is not too far away there's going to be a major incident, trouble and some wild accusations...**

* * *

_Things had been going so well until that bloody meeting..._

* * *

**Gordon  
**  
It suddenly started again, just like it had all those weeks ago. Instead of coming home on time Jill began arriving home later and later at least once a week; meetings were cropping up every now and then which she _had _to attend. At first I understood. Fundraising and plans for the Prem Baby Unit were taking shape fast and she needed to be there.  
However when these after work meetings became a routine at least once a week, compounded with the work she was doing in work, some of which was with Adam, I began to wonder whether that was far more important than her family. Especially when she let her own step daughter down in favour of a meeting that was somehow far more important.

On this particular day Jill had let Katie and I down, I had made my way along the corridor after a couple of consultation in the anticipation of making myself a cup of coffee while I had a break in between patients.  
No sooner had I entered the staff area, and before I had chance to even pick up the kettle, Lizzie had practically jumped on me as I entered.  
"Just checking Doctor, you won't be at the meeting tonight?" she gabbled, as she was ticking off something on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard.  
"Sorry Lizzie, what meeting is that?" I asked after the initial shock.  
"Mr Carnegie's investors meeting." Lizzie chirped, still reading looking down at her clipboard.  
_That bloody meeting._  
I stopped myself saying out loud what I really wanted to say, instead opting for a more professional approach.  
"No Lizzie, I'm not attending his meeting, and nor is Doctor Weatherill. We've got Katie's piano recital at her school later and we told her we would be there, not attend his one man floor show." I concluded before picking up the kettle to fill it.  
"Oh, I presumed Doctor Weatherill was attending the meeting? I have her name down to attend and she didn't say she wasn't when I checked with her first thing this morning Doctor O."  
The kettle I was holding met the worktop with unrestrained force before I spun around and faced Lizzie.  
"Where's Dr Weatherill?" I snapped, impatience overcoming me. Lizzie suddenly focused her attention on to me.  
I presumed the children and I were taking priority; she had promised we all would be her priority as opposed to work, but now it appeared she and Carnegie were slowly taking precedence again.  
"I think she's with a patient."  
"Well when she's free will you tell her to see me in my office immediately." My request was more a demand.  
I turned around to walk out of reception, however Jill was standing behind me with Adam right beside her. How long they had been there was anybody's guess. I didn't care if Adam had heard me speak not so pleasantly about him. He needed to understand anything outside of work, unless it was an emergency course would have to take second place despite how much Jill cared for the prem baby unit cause.  
"Now doesn't that make me want to run right to you." She quipped.  
"So you won't be able to come to Katie's piano recital then if you are at _his_ meeting?" I put plenty of emphasis on the word _his_, as I looked directly at Adam, making him shift uncomfortably on the spot.  
"I'll try and get there as soon as I can. We've got a meeting with some investors and I really think I should be there." Jill informed me.  
"Yes Gordon, without Jill I'll struggle." Adam also educated me with slight sarcasm in his tone.  
"Do you mind Adam, I'm trying to talk to my wife?" I snapped at him as he began to exit reception.  
"I'll give you a knock at half five Jill and we can walk over to the board room." I heard him inform her to as he sauntered off.  
I shook my head at her.  
"What?" she replied, raising her hands, trying not to laugh but failing; I didn't think her liaisons with him, even if they were work related, were remotely funny.  
"You and him carrying on like this..."  
"'Carrying on' like what? We're colleagues Gordon, doing something for the good of the hospital." her reply was more a retort.  
I scoffed.  
"Well you could come along as well, you had an invitation." She attempted to appease me.  
I scoffed again. I didn't want to spend any evening with Carnegie, let alone tonight and miss my daughter's school concert.  
"Make sure you tell Katie I will be thinking about her and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be there. See you tonight." She replied, going back to work.  
Carnegie had won yet again.


	15. Chapter 15 - Jill

**Sorry for the lack of updates, have been very busy.  
Also, sorry this update is crap, its something I've just thrown together within the last ten minutes. Awful I know but an update nonetheless!  
Please R&amp;R - thanks x  
**

* * *

**The slippery slope of lying to her husband, over something trivial like a meal... Why else would Jill need to lie about where she was, unless she was with someone she shouldn't be of course?  
**

* * *

**Jill**

The meeting had concluded, an hour and a half after Adam or I had expected it to afer countless questions from friends of the hospital and fundraisers. I was tired, grumpy and extremely hungry.  
"Fancy grabbing a bite to eat at the pub?" Adam asked me as we approached our cars to leave the hospital.  
I checked my watch and it read just after half eight. Gordon would have eaten and I frankly didn't have the energy to go home and cook for myself.  
"Go on then, but I don't want to hear another word about the fundraiser tonight."  
My comment made Adam smile; we had both heard enough for one evening. The rest of the evening would be spent grabbing a well-deserved meal and chatting about the day's events pre meeting that was all.

As I entered the house an hour after the meeting concluded I knew Gordon would want to know exactly where I had been. I had missed the children's bedtime, as well as dinner as the meeting had overrun.  
I kicked my heels off and wandered to the lounge.  
"Hey." I greeted my husband who was listening to some music as he caught up on some paperwork. "How are you?" I asked after he continued writing.  
"I'm fine." He finally answered placing his pen down and standing up. "How was the meeting?"  
"It was fine, just too long. Arthur Kirkbride wanted to know every single detail." I replied as I picked up my post Gordon had left on the table.  
"Was it held in the local pub by chance?" His question more a sarcastic quip.  
I knew what exactly he was referring to; the stale smell of cigarette fumes engulfing him.  
"As I hadn't eaten I thought I'd grab a bite at the pub. I didn't fancy cooking when I got home."  
"Alone?"  
"Does it matter who I was with?"  
"Just curious to know whether Carnegie was keeping you on any later than you needed to be that's all. You've had a lot on recently."  
"No, he, he had to leave. I was alone." I lied, turning away. "I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you upstairs."  
Gordon seemed to accept my words, acknowledging me, not even questioning me as he let me wander from the room upstairs.  
I felt I had to lie to him now otherwise he would assume the worst.  
I was lying to my husband about something that really I didn't need to lie about. Adam and I were hardly having an affair, but from that night on, every time I had any dealings with Adam I felt compelled to be economical with the truth around my husband to prevent any bad feelings before they occurred. Mine and Adam's relationship – there was no relationship – we were colleagues, friends, nothing more…


	16. Chapter 16 - Adam Jill

**Just a small update for now, but there will be some larger instalments next... T_R_R x  
**

* * *

_Why did Adam go and say what he did? But how was he meant to know Jill had lied to her husband..._**  
**

* * *

**Adam  
**  
The morning after our meeting and I walked along the corridor towards Milner Ward. Jill had just come from her ward rounds whilst I was heading to the ward to see a patient.  
"Morning." We both said in unison after we greeted each other just outside the ward.  
"I'm just on my way to see Mr –"  
"Timpson?" Jill laughed.  
"How did you guess?" I grinned.  
Mr Timpson had been a problem patient since the moment he had arrived; an on going joke between staff.  
"When is he expecting you?"  
"Oh within the next two minutes." I exclaimed after checking my watch.  
"You best not be late and give him something else to complain about."  
"Don't tempt me! Great meeting last night by the way. It's just a pity that awful Kirkbride bloke kept going on and on - maybe I'll put him and Mr Timpson together one day! Anyway great meeting, but I can only apologise about the food afterwards."  
"It wasn't your fault, and anyway I was so desperate for food I didn't care. I've had worse…" Jill swiftly concluded the conversation once the door from the ward opened and Gordon wandered out from his ward rounds too.  
"Didn't care about what?" he asked her.  
"Oh nothing Gordon." Jill fobbed her husband off it seemed, but I couldn't understand why?  
"So the meeting went ok last night?" Gordon turned to me and asked.  
"Yes, yes splendid, apart from the length of it. I'm sure Jill's explained how we had Arthur Kirkbride to thank for that, there was no wonder we needed something to eat afterwards."  
"Something to eat?" Gordon immediately questioned.  
Jill's head guiltily dropped. Gordon stared at Jill.  
I realised I'd said something I shouldn't have, but I didn't understand what.  
"Anyway I'll erm, leave you, I need to go and see Mr Timpson..." I concluded, escaping the awkward situation as hastily as I could.  
Whatever was going on had nothing to do with me.

**Jill**

Adam's words echoed over in my mind. 'There was no wonder we needed something to eat afterwards.'  
Gordon was now fully aware where I had been and who I was with; he knew I had lied to him.  
"Something to eat?" Gordon's question to me was said with complete anger in his tone.  
Adam had left a few moments earlier and we both continued to stand on the spot. He stared at me, neither of us saying a word until I plucked up the courage to apologise.  
"I'm sorry but this is exactly why I didn't tell you as I knew you would react like this."  
"You didn't need to lie. I feel more hurt you couldn't tell me where you had been than you actually going out with him."  
"I know you and him don't see eye to eye so how could I tell you? We hadn't eaten, it was late. We thought why not grab something to eat. "  
"We, we, we. You could have told me, not unless you had something to hide?"  
"Something to hide? Are you accusing me of something Gordon?"  
"I'm not accusing you of anything, I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me where you were."  
I shook my head.  
"I shouldn't need to tell you, you should trust me. The only reason I didn't tell you where I was, was merely because I was with Adam and I didn't want you to get the wrong impression."  
"I already have."  
"I can't stand here and have this conversation with you any longer." I huffed, shaking my head as I walked away towards my room. "I'll see you later." I called as an afterthought.  
What was he asking me? What was the exact problem he had? I had nothing to hide, neither did Adam; there was nothing to hide.


	17. Gordon

**Another update x**

* * *

_Gordon: "I frankly have no care for what he (Adam) may be getting up to." - Maybe he should start to care?_

* * *

**Gordon**

Late in the morning I had a break in between my next patient. I slumped down on my chair and sighed. The conversation we had earlier was playing heavily on my mind. Why did she need to lie? Why didn't she tell me the truth?  
So many questions I began to ask myself but they would have to wait when a loud hammering commenced on my consulting room door.  
The knock on my door wasn't preceded by a come in on my part; instead the person behind it was in my consulting room before they had finished knocking.  
"Doctor, big emergency." Lizzie panted after she had entered. "Come quickly."  
"Ok Lizzie, calm down. What and where?" I asked picking up my stethoscope from my desk and following Lizzie back out of the room and up the corridor.  
"Coach, car and motorbike have all collided on Whitby Road. Its carnage. Coach has overturned and there are people trapped."  
Mike was running up the corridor with the immediate care bag, along with Marion McKaig.  
"Gordon, I'll attend. I'm taking Nurses McKaig and Davenport with me. Matron doesn't know so could you tell her where they have gone."  
"Great thanks Mike. Good luck and stay safe all of you. If you need us call."  
"Will do Gordon."  
Mike and Marion disappeared from reception.  
"Where's Doctor Weatherill?" I asked Lizzie as I approached the front of the reception desk.  
"I don't know, I've put her lights up as she wasn't in her office and I couldn't find her."  
"Right." I sighed. "Call Mr Rose and try and find Jill, get her to meet me in casualty, and if you could re book all these patients in unless absolutely urgent, because we don't know what we will be dealing with until they start to arrive"  
"Yes Doctor."  
I sprinted down the corridor nearly bumping in to Matron in the process.  
"Is everything all right Doctor?" she asked me after I paused for breath.  
"Accident on Whitby Road, coach, car and motorbike." I began, catching my breath. "Mike, and Nurses McKaig and Davenport are en route. If you could help Lizzie clear the back log in reception and get some of the nurses who aren't on shift back in as we will need them."  
"Yes of course Doctor."  
I began to walk away when I felt compelled to ask Matron if she had seen Jill.  
"I don't suppose you've seen Jill? I don't think she's aware of the situation and I'm going to need her in casualty."  
"She was in Mr Carnegie's office a little while ago."  
Where else?  
I stormed down the corridor, and as soon as I approached his office I could see where she was. Indeed she was in his office, sitting down opposite him.  
I opened the door and stepped just inside, greeted by laughter.  
"Oh Gordon we were just talking about you. Jill was telling me about – " Adam began but I cut him short.  
"Lizzie has been trying to find you. Did you not know your lights were up?" I directed my question only at Jill.  
"Is there a problem?" she asked surprised.  
"Major incident involving a coach, car and motorbike, unknown number of casualties as yet but we are needed in casualty." I barked and Jill sprung up from her seat.  
"I had no idea." Her response one of shock as she got up and headed towards me as I stood in the doorway.  
"Well you wouldn't when admin is keeping you away from your duties." My eyes narrowed as I focused on Adam. "Now we need to go and prepare casualty and theatre."  
Jill followed me out of the door.  
Adam had obviously got up from his seat too as he asked me a question.  
"What can I do?" Adam questioned me before I was out of ear shot but frankly I couldn't care what he could or couldn't do. I had patients to attend to. He wasn't medically trained and I had no time to stand around chatting.  
"I'm sure a man of your many talents will find something to do." I concluded before heading along the corridor catching up with Jill and we continued walking to casualty.  
"You didn't need to be so rude." She complained; presumably hearing the latter part of the conversation.  
"In the circumstances I don't believe I was. We have patients to tend to, I frankly have no care for what he may be getting up to."  
And that was the truth; some things were far more important than him.


End file.
